customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
69th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 69th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: The English Patient (1st Anniversary Edition) Starfall's founder Stephen Schutz never forgot his childhood struggle to read. As an adult he was naturally motivated to create a resource to help children like himself. The Starfall website opened on August 27, 2002 after two years of development by a small team led by Stephen Schutz and Brandi Chase. The concept was to create an environment where children can have fun learning to read. Roger Wilson created a reliable IT infrastructure that would respond quickly as the program grew. The website was offered to the public completely free. With the contribution of founding teachers Myrna Estes, Joan Elliott, and Pam Ferguson, Starfall expanded to become a fully developed kindergarten English and Language Arts curriculum and a comprehensive pre-K curriculum. Over the years the Starfall website's offerings have grown in the number of songs, books, and mathematics activities extending to second grade. It is now a place where any child can learn reading and mathematics through exploration. On July 1, 2015, the Polis-Schutz family donated their full interest in Starfall to the Starfall Education Foundation after supporting the project as a social enterprise for 15 years. The Polis-Schutz family shares a passion for education. Stephen's wife, Susan Polis Schutz, was a teacher in New Jersey and New York City in the 1960s. Their oldest son, Jared Polis, served on the Colorado State Board of Education (2000-2008) and started two other educational non-profits. Fargo (October 1, 1998) Starfall is a children's website that teaches basic English reading and writing skills. The main demographic is preschoolers, and kindergarteners. Founded in 2008, the website teaches children how to read by using games and phonics. In May 2013, Starfall had 987,000 visitors, which was a 300% increase from the previous year. Methods used by the website are based on the research of G. Reid Lyon from the National Institutes of Health and Edward J. Kame'enui from the University of Oregon. Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree 2000 Alternate VHS Here is the 2000 alternate VHS of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Tigger Movie Preview # MGM Family Entertainment Preview # Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics Preview # Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Preview # Disney.com Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo # Our Story Begins ("Winnie the Pooh") # Pooh's Stoutness Exercises # "Rumbly in My Tumbly" # Pooh Visits Christopher Robin # "Little Black Rain Cloud"/A Failed Honey Attempt # Lunch at Rabbit's/Pooh Gets Stuck # Pooh and Owl Meet Gopher # Stuck as Stuck Can Be # 'Don't Feed the Bear' # "Pooh Will Soon Be Free" # "The End" # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart Preview # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo